beyblade_burst_turbofandomcom-20200214-history
Turbo Achilles A4 00 Dimension
Turbo Achilles A4 00 Dimension, known as Cho-Z Achilles 00 Dimension(超Zアキレス・ダブルオー・ディメンション, Chō Z Akiresu Daburuō Dimenshon) in Japan, is a Balance Type Beyblade released as part of the Burst System as well as the Cho-Z Layer System. It will be released in Japan on December 27th, 2018 for 2160円. Energy Layer - Turbo Achilles A4 Main article: Energy Layer - Turbo Achilles A4 Turbo Achilles A4 is a Balance Type Energy Layer, the center features a shield and an armored face facing forward, unlike its predecessor where the face was seen from a side profile, meant to represent the Layer's namesake; the Greek hero, Achilles. The perimeter is made up of four large blades as the primary points of contact, two of which are molded in the shape of swords, granting the Layer high Knock-Out and Burst Attack potential. As part of the Cho-Z Layer System, Cho-Z Achilles features metal in its design; in this case, concentrated on the sword blades. Cho-Z Achilles '''also features a gimmick; the Layer features an anti-Bursting mechanism called the "Cho-Z Awakening System". At high spin velocity, the centrifugal force activates a bistable mechanism, revealing sub wings called the "Cho-Z Wings" and in turn extending Burst-stopping tabs in the grooves meant to fit the prongs of the Disc. The burst-stoppers then obstruct the Disc, preventing the loss of the last click and preventing the '''Cho-Z Achilles combination from Bursting. Due to the bistable mechanism the wings and tabs do not retract when spin speeds are low and must be manually pushed in after every match, the mechanism also allows the gimmick to work as intended. Only two of Cho-Z Achilles' "Cho-Z Wings" will move the tabs with the other two being purely aesthetic. However, due to the bistable mechanism, Cho-Z Achilles requires rather extreme spin speeds for the gimmick to activate which may be difficult for younger bladers. The Layer's size and the inclusion of metal makes Cho-Z Achilles '''heavier than most SwitchStrike/God Layers, improving Attack Potential by increasing the weight of the Layer, granting higher inertia that increases both KO and Burst Attack and increasing the Layer's Burst resistance as the high inertia resists teeth skipping, a property that compliments the tall teeth of the Takara Tomy release of '''Cho-Z Achilles. Due to these factors and the shape of the blades, Cho-Z Achilles performs well in Attack Combinations. Furthermore, due to the small size of the "Cho-Z Wings" and how recessed they are normally, Cho-Z Achilles shows identical Attack potential whether or not the gimmick is activated, unlike Cho-Z Valkyrie. However, Cho-Z Achilles' points of contact will wear down fairly quickly with use, drastically reducing the Layer's Attack potential. Due to this, it is recommended to have multiple copies of this Layer and to be prepared to replace it. Unlike previous Cho-Z Layers and like other Layers with the "Cho-Z" and "Turbo" prefixes, Cho-Z Achilles and Turbo Achilles A4 are both incompatible with a Level Chip. Forge Disc - 00 Main article: Forge Disc - 00 In-depth information for the 00 Forge Disc will be placed here once drafting has been completed for it. Please be patient. Performance Tip - Dimension Main article: Performance Tip - Dimension In-depth information for the Dimension Performance Tip will be placed here once drafting has been completed for it. Please be patient. Trivia * Like its predecessors Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend and Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend+, Cho-Z Achilles' name is based on the word "Super" in Japanese, the letter "Z", and Achilles, a Greek hero who fought in the Trojan War and was the greatest warrior and central character in Homer's Iliad. * Like Cho-Z Valkyrie, Cho-Z Achilles' avatar is the same as Z Achilles' with several alterations: ** The yellow eyes are now green. ** The helmet appears more knight-like with a comb at the top. ** A yellow border, a blue shield-shaped gem. ** A red faceplate with silver lining in the upper section and yellow lining on the bottom ** Amber plating on the helmet's sides. ** The yellow crest with the blue gem on the chest now has two-pronged on each side and the gem is now smaller and hexagonal with an amber shield-style lining around the gem ** The silver portion of the tunic armor is now red. ** The abdominal armor is now silver. ** The silver borders on the armor kilt is now yellow. ** The pauldrons now have a blue-raspberry colored plating on the base and the multi-pronged edge of the pauldrons are now two-pronged. ** The red lining on the edge of each vambrace is now silver with a yellow bordered blue gem at the center. ** The wrist section of each vambrace now has a yellow ring and a yellow-bordered red square at the back of Cho-Z Achilles' hand. ** The shield is now elongated and circular with a blue-raspberry border and a blue-raspberry "V"-shaped wide gem at the lower end, more red with a diamond-style blue gem at the top with a silver plate underneath it with an amber border, that follows the lining of the shield's upper blue-raspberry border, surrounding it and the blue gem. ** And the sword's blade is now silver with a blue-raspberry border, a yellow gem near the tip, four dark-gray patterns in the blade's base, the blue cross-style gem is now replaced with a red orb, and the gray wing-style hilt is now two-winged with the upper one yellow and the lower one amber.